Blue's Origins
by Mother PoM
Summary: This is Blue's story, of what he went through, how he had to take care of Private, how the abuse came to be, how he met Ami... *This used to be on my other account, but I don't get any more reviews there!*
1. Chapter 1

My past...Is something I don't like talking about. It brings so many painful memories. I'm lucky enough to be alive. Well I suppose I'll tell you my life story, though its nothing special. This story begins...not THAT bad. At least not compared to what came next.

I screamed, clinging to the bars. Why wasn't someone coming? I sobbed, hoping someone would help me. I heard footsteps but I had this dark feeling inside of me so I screamed louder.

"Shut up!"

It didn't quiet me down, it only made it worse. Someone kicked the crib making me fall over on my back.

"Shut your trap you stupid thing!"

I sobbed into my flippers. I wanted to get away from this loud voice.

"Ricky! You're scaring him!" A stern yet scared voice shouted.

"So what? You're as worthless as he is!"

The female's voice got angrier. "You better watch it, your death sits in that crib."

I screamed as a smack sound filled the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Should warn you, Blue is half mage. Mages are smart and can remember things perfectly and can speak earlier.**

I let out a scared squeal as I felt the crib get thrown. I was scared, I could've landed hard, but something light grabbed me. But, then it seemed to let me go when I landed, it nearly knocked the breath out of me. I mange to get my breath back.

I whimper. I didn't understand, why was this happening? If only my little baby mind knew how bad it would be.

/

I squint at the book in front of me. Father says I'm useless but I'll prove him wrong. I'll learn to read this book.

"Me..Me..Med...Medwcal? Medical?" My voice sounded so strange to myself.

I flipped through the pages.

/

I yelp as I was knocked into the wall. I held the backside of my head. He glared at me. Then darkly smirked. My eyes widened and I tried to run for it but he grabbed my head feathers and repeatedly smashed my head into the wall.

I felt a searing pain in my head. I screamed and tried to rip my head away but I wasn't strong enough.

"Stop it!"

He angrily smashed my head again. Noise around me was faint as I fell to the ground. I touch my head gently. I shudder feeling blood. Three years old and already a bleeding head.

I was NOT off to a good start. I sighed and shakily limped toward my room. I fumble through the drawers on the desk. I grab a needle and thread. And slowly but painfully stitch my head.

After that, I grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood from my head. I lean my head against my desk.

There were no words that could describe the feeling inside me. Wh..What did I do wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

"You!"

I flinched at the voice and tensed seeing a knife in the speaker's flipper.

"Come here." His voice was cold with hatred, but I didn't move.

"YOU DARE IGNORE ME?!"

I shivered, carefully advancing toward this monster I called a father. My eyes stayed on the knife. I was terrified what he would do with it. Cut me? Kill me? Threaten me?

He grabbed my flipper and dug the knife into the skin underneath my feathers. I winced and tried to pull away as I felt the knife craving something.

"Stop it!"

He twisted my flipper a bit making me bite back a scream. I struggle to get away from this pain but he kept twisting.

I kick and scream, "Get away from me!"

He got angry and kicked me in the stomach. I crashed to the ground as an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach. I felt sick. I winced as I felt the knife again. But I felt too dizzy at the moment to knock the knife away.

When I felt it craving to the other flipper, I struggled to get up.

"STOP IT!"

He got angry again and sharply kicked me back down. I could feel blood rising to my throat. I tried to hold it in. But, after he finished whatever he was doing to my flippers, I coughed out blood. He gave me a look of disgust and kicked me rapidly.

I coughed more blood and tried to roll away. Suddenly he pulled away with a yelp.

"You stupid mage!"

I didn't turn to see who caused him to yelp, I just crawled to my room, coughing out blood along the way. I closed the door and shut my eyes. And breathed deeply. Slowly, the blood stopped coming. I look at my flippers.

I freeze and tear up. **Worthless**. On one flipper. The other, **Failure**. I cry silently as I bandaged my flippers.

This wasn't fair. Why was this happening? Why did he hate me? Why did no one love me? I sigh, laying on my bed.

And to sum up, I can't even sleep. Thanks to the fact I have a lung problem.

* * *

Water rained down on me. I scream. It was boiling hot! I sat up and jumped out of bed. I just want to rest my eyes BUT FREAKING NO.

My dad puts that bucket above my bed and I get a rude awakening every morning. I open my door. No one was there. I sigh relived. I walk to the main door and push it open.

Then walk near the small pond near the house. I tap the water with my foot. Do penguins actually swim in THIS? Before I could dig in my mind to find a answer, someone kicked me in the water. I was about to pop back out, but a foot kept my head underwater.

I struggled to breathe, but it was getting hard. I choke on water. I didn't want to die this way! I choked out a cry and struggled. Water was filling my throat which was begging for air.

NO, NO, NO. Finally the foot moved, I brought my head up quickly to breathe. I gasp in and out. I turn my head to see "dad" walking back in the house. I lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

I cough out water and blood.


	4. Chapter 4

I wince, reaching up to the right side of my forehead, I felt a small cut bleeding. I mess with some of my feathers so they hang down and hide the cut. I sigh and get up. I walk toward the house.

~o~o

I breathe hard as I race through the snowstorm. I couldn't feel the bruises as I ran. I didn't know where I was going. But anywhere than near my father was GREAT. I started to feel the winds get harsher.

The cut started to sting. Suddenly my vision became clear. I gasp and struggle to keep my balance. I was near the edge of a cliff. Light blue went around me and pulled me back, resulting me landing on my back.

"Oof!" I grunt.

A black mage sat next to me.

She had an eye brow raised. "You alright?"

I was quiet for a moment. _Say no. Say no._ I ignored my mind.

"I'm okay."

"What the mystic were you doing? Trying to kill yourself?"

I was taken back. "Killing? Myself?"

I knew what killing was…But I never even considered killing myself. What five year old would consider that?

"Never mind. How did you get here?"

I sigh. "I don't know…I just was running then I was here."

She opened her mouth to say something.

"I was just taking a run."

She narrowed her blue eyes. "In…The snow?"

"Yeah..?"

She shook her head.

"Well," She held out her paw. "I'm Ami."

I stared at her paw. "What are you doing?"

"Why..It's a handshake!" She started laughing.

"It's a paw, not a handshake." I remark.

Ami giggled. "A handshake is when you take the other's flipper, paw, or hand and you shake it, like so."

She took my flipper and shook it.

"Oh…"

Ami let go then stood on four paws. "So, I'll see you around?"

I shrug. "Sure."

Dad has forced me to sleep outside since I turned five, so its not like I couldn't go wherever. She smiled then flew off. I stood up and walked back home. I sat in the snow, and watched the snowflakes fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Something was wrong; he was just standing there, drinking his beer. I clutch at my bandages nervously. I thought I would go crazy if nothing happened soon. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a bottle breaking. I flinch; he had thrown his beer at the ground.

I stare at the mess, then at his angry face.

"Clean it up you moron!"

What?

"B...But...You made the mess…" I quietly complained.

There was a loud smacking sound as he threw his flipper across my face. I fell to the floor with a thud. I cover my head as a bottle was thrown at my face. I cough and sputter.

"Now you have to clean that up too!"

I sit up and pick up the shards and throw them in the trash, then got a cloth to clean up the beer. I sigh, and then go outside. I pull at my feathers, I hated this… What did I do to deserve this? Why?

"Hey!"

I turn my head to see that mage, Ami I think, walking next to me.

"Oh? Hi."

"You know, I never got your name the last time we met." She smiled brightly, how can anyone be that happy?

"Oh, I think its Blue."

Her smile faded into a frown, she narrowed her blue eyes. "You think?"

I look away awkwardly, "Yeah…I hear someone calling out to me when I rest my eyes. And that's the name I hear. My father never calls me my name."

"Huh. Weird." Ami giggled.

I raised my brow at her, "What's so funny?"

"Hey I can be happy." She laughed.

I processed the word in my head. Happy?

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you be happy?" I asked, tilting my head.

She looked worried again, "What do you mean? You just think happy thoughts, things that make you happy!"

Oh well, great. I don't have happy thoughts!

"Oh, I, uh, see."

"Why were you asking?"

I look away nervously. "I was just curious."

* * *

I walk into the house, and breath relived when I don't see Dad. I go into my room and mess with the cords connecting to my TV. So that only the sound will play and I turn the TV on. The screen is black but I can hear the lunacorns filling my ears. I don't like watching it, they're horribly animated.

I like to listen to it, they're soothing.


	6. Chapter 6

I fell over again as a empty bottle of beer hit my face. I've lost count of how many times this has happened. A bunch of male penguins are here, Dad and Mom are talking to them. She had this scared look on her face. Then loud screaming pierced my ears, I spun around but I wish I didn't.

One of the males was doing something to Mom but I couldn't tell what it was. I felt sick in my stomach. I press into one of the corners, feeling unable to do anything. Dad threw a bottle at me and yelled something, but I couldn't hear him. More bottles hit me.

I only could hear mom's screaming. I couldn't find the strength to cover my ears. Another one smacked into my cheek.

As her screaming got louder, I shut my eyes and screamed a bloody scream. "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!"

I felt some kind of power travel through my mind. I heard sounds of males falling to the ground. I open my eyes. They were all on the ground, groaning. I ran out crying and sobbing.

Then Mom's screaming let out again. I screamed again too.

* * *

I walk inside sniffling. No one was in the room, no one except the mess. I clean up the shards and beer.

Then there was a knocking on the door. I open it; Ami was standing there smiling nervously.

"I wanted to tell you this now, just in case I never come back."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, since I'm a master mage-"

"WHOA WHOA. You're a master mage?!"

I've been talking to royalty without knowing it?!

"Well yes. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want a friend bowing to me. Anyway. I have to go on a little trip, so I won't be back for a while. Just telling you so you don't freak out I'm not there!"

I nodded at her. She smiled then flew off. I step out and sit in the snow, feeling a sense of sadness overwhelm me.

...But **why**?


	7. Chapter 7

I rubbed the side of my head while pacing, it was snowing hard but I was wearing my black cloak that I had found a few days ago, so I didn't mind. I stare down from the cliff. I considered just jumping, I could end all this pain. I groan, holding my head. No, this couldn't go on forever, it couldn't.

I turn and start walking back to my home, but then I stopped in my tracks when a splitting scream hit my ears. It wasn't just one scream, it was wailing. I carefully track down the sound, there was a lump in the snow. I walk closer, and stare surprised. It looked like there was a small chick laying in the snow, just crying and wailing.

It stopped once it noticed me. I look around, no one seemed to be nearby. I hope he wasn't just left here purposely. I take off my cloak, shivering violently as I did. I lift the chick up with magic and wrap it in the cloak.

He snuggled into the warmth. I felt my beak curve in a weird way and I felt warm for a few seconds before the feeling faded away. Weird. I walk through the storm, I squint as I faintly saw a HUGE house. It wasn't mine, but it was a house none the less.

Once I reached the door, using my free flipper, I knocked on the door. A female penguin opened it, she looked surprised at me.

"Oh! Get inside!"

She gently pulled me inside. "What were you doing out there?"

I ponder this, "Um well...Just for a walk...Then I found this chick crying out in the storm."

"A walk- Wait did you say chick?"

She peered closely at the chick that was wrapped in my cloak.

Then she turned towards a door, "Ann! James! We found him!"

A female and a male limped out, using each other as a support. The female had sky blue eyes and was smiling weakly. The male had gray eyes and looked a bit worried. Using magic, I lift the chick out of the cloak and to the female. She smiled bigger and wrapped her flippers around the baby.

"Oh! I thought I'd nevah hold him again!" She had a bit of a British accent.

The female who let me in the house guided the two to some chairs.

"I'm glad you found your son, I really am...But if you don't manage to recover, who's going to look over your son?"

The male rubbed his face slightly, "Well, I'm not sure. Our parents are dead and I have no siblings...But Ann on the other flipper..."

The female called Ann glared at him. "Forget it James! Nigel is a bit insane plus he would lose track of the boy in seconds!" She stared up at the other female. "Who found my son?"

The female went wide eyed, "Oh dear Mystic, please tell me you aren't going to ask an eight year old to raise your son."

"Wait what?!" I blurted out.

They all turned towards me.

"I didn't realize you were still here." The female smiled in a way I think was a kind way.

"Well you didn't tell me to leave."

"So you found my son?" Ann asked with a grin.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Could you take care of him for me?"

I gulp nervously.

"I don't know.. My dad doesn't really like children."

James narrowed his eyes, "Then why did he have you?"

Ann and the female glared at him. I ponder this.

"Maybe...He didn't want an illusion penguin. Maybe he just wanted a normal kid."

"A what?" The female looked a bit taken back.

"A illusion penguin."

The female put a flipper to her head. "Based on what you told me Ann, your son must be a hypercute penguin and the kid here is a Illusion penguin. I think you might want to seriously reconsider who should raise your son."

Ann frowned. "Why? It seems fine to me Stars."

Stars sighed, "Illusion penguins usually have a violent nature toward Hypercutes. And I have a sense of prediction that the kid will attack him in the distant future. Note he won't do this willingly. So you can do whatever you want but keep that in mind."

Ann just smiled again to my SHOCK. "Sometimes bad things must happen for relationships to get stronger."

"Alright, MARK!"

A flat headed penguin with red eyes rushed in the room. "Yes?"

"We need to start some papers."

"What kind?"

"Legal guardian papers and arrest papers."

Mark raised his brow. "Arrest? Who?"

Stars stared at me. "Who's your father?"

I frown. "I don't know."

Stars sighed, "Let's try this a different way. What's your name?"

"Blue."

Stars's face started looking angry. "So your mother must be Snowflake and father must be Ricky."

Mark narrowed his eyes."Ricky? You mean that mage hater?"

Stars angrily huffed. "That's him!"

/

"How am I even going to raise him? If my mother is going to be recovering over there and can't work, how on mystic island will I get money to support him?"

Stars smiled at me. "You sure are mature for a kid."

I frown.

"You can just train as a medic."

"Medic?" The word sounded familiar.

"It simply means doctor. They help people with fatal wounds, stuff like that."

I shrug, "Okay then."

I cover my ears as a squeal screeched from my cloak hood.

"Are babies supposed to be that loud?"

Stars laughed, "Get used to it Blue."

I grumble and she almost went out the door but I spoke again.

"Wait! What was his name? I don't think I should refer to him as 'baby'."

"Hmm. She said his name was Private." She left.

I left out a breath. "Well these are going to be some long months."

A few hours later, I couldn't get him to sleep because all he did was wail.

"Come on, please!"

He kept screeching. I thought for a moment then I remember something that Ami taught me. She said if you sing to babies, they might calm down. But I never have sung before- His wailing screamed through my thoughts.

"Okay, okay!" I take a deep breath and cradle him gently, "Come stop your crying, It will be alright~" He stopped slightly to stare up at me. I felt my beak curve up slightly. "Just take my flipper, hold it tight," I almost flinched feeling one of his tiny flippers grab my bandaged one. "I will protect you, From all around you, I will be here, Don't you cry" I put him in the crib but he wouldn't let go of my flipper, I shake my head smiling.

"For one so small, You seem so strong, My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm," I pat his head, "I will be here, Don't you cry, 'Cause you'll be in my heart, Yes, you'll be in my heart, From this day on, Now and forever more,"

He yawned but didn't close his eyes, "I know we're different but deep inside us, We're not that different at all, I'll be with you, I'll be there for you always, Always and always, Just look over your shoulder, Just look over your shoulder, Just look over your shoulder, I'll be there always."

By the time I finished, he had fallen asleep. I quietly pull my flipper away then carefully sneak out.

 **Yes I skipped most of You'll Be In My Heart, because I can. And I did xD**


	8. Chapter 8

It was supposed to be a normal day, I know looking back I couldn't have stopped what happened before the event that broke me.

Private had flipped out, hiding behind me asking rapid questions. "What happened? What was that? Why are people screaming?"

Suddenly the ground shook a lot causing us to stumble backwards.

"What the?"

An earthquake wasn't happening, I knew something had impacted the ground outside of the house. Then the power snapped out, it was quiet, too quiet.

"Kid?" I called out hesitantly.

There was no answer. "Private!"

No reply. I groan and use some magic from my eyes to search for him. But, the strange thing was...Once I looked at him, everything went black. All sound faded out and my vision was gone.

I had reasoned at the time that I fainted, but now that I'm older, I knew what really happened. My illusion magic landing on him caused a violent reaction in me. And I couldn't stop it no matter how much I tried. I couldn't stop the prediction. The only memories I have of it is Private damaged and me bandaging him up, then back to blackness.

The last time I had control a little of it was when I had to get him to leave. I was hurting him and I had to get him to leave. I was too focused on what I was doing, I didn't realize we weren't on Mystic Island.

"B -But Blue! I can't survive on my own!"

I mentally winced, I didn't want to look at that sad and terrified face. I wish he wouldn't make me feel like a monster. It made me want to pull him back in the house, but I couldn't.

"You have to." I couldn't believe how cold I sounded.

Ugh, why did I have to be born a illusion penguin? If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be hurting him.

"P -Please don't kick me out! What- What if I die, or -"

I swallowed and I knew I was gaining some control back. "Private."

I took a shaky breath and with little willpower, pulled him into a hug. He made a surprised yet teary noise.

"You're going to be okay, alright? You have to be strong, because right now, I can't do that."

I then pushed him away. I clutched the door, I was losing control as I watched him walk off sadly. This is the right choice, he's going to be okay. He's going to be okay and happy. Two weeks was enough torture for the both of us.

That was the last time I saw my small baby brother. (You know I just realized Private's story? Mr Tux story? It was when he was his normal size...Not on the team...Which means Private has been walking fucking alone for a long time. OMG Blue must feel like a dick.)

* * *

I open my eyes, I look to my side to see a machine making beeping noises. I stare confused, where was I? I sit up and lift myself off the bed. My eyes fell on a older penguin and I jumped back in surprise. Then horror filled me.

"No..."

I couldn't believe it. I was looking into a reflection but I looked eighteen, not fourteen. I felt tears in my eyes but I didn't dare to let them fall. Its been that long since Private left?!

I...wouldn't move. No, I couldn't move. I just stared blankly into the mirror, figures appeared and shook me. I still didn't react.

"Blue! Blue!" I could hear a female shouting, but I could barely hear her.

After a few minutes of getting shaken, I weakly get up. I walk toward the exit.

"Blue?" Star Shadow's voice asked. I ignored her and went home.

I shut the door behind me and sunk down against it.

I didn't hurt him. No, no. I didn't. This is just a bad dream. As much as I tried to tell myself that, I didn't even believe myself.


End file.
